Talk:Liquidation of Venezuela
As per Operation Realismization, you need to actually lose some battles and significantly more people too, since the Venezuelans have homefield advantage. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:58, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Can you let that one battle slip? I really need the outstanding victory to insure everyone "I got this." (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 18:26, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Realismization? LOL. The United States pwnd Iraq in three months and lost about 2,500 troops. The other ~2,000 dead troops were from years of following insurgency. Venezuela is just as weak as Iraq was. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:28, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Plus I have enhanced explosive Tomahawks. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 18:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) This is not the entirety of the United States. Just like Yarphei managed to pwn the Allied States at some points (which wouldn't of happened if I owned the entire former USA), Venezuela, which actually isn't WEAK in that sense, should be able to give Texas a run for its money. If we are going to act like blanks have blank brains and blank militaries, then we may just as well say no countries apart from user nations exist ICly. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:05, July 28, 2012 (UTC) That's why I have the militia, to make up for that loss. They are like pawns, and the Texans are like rooks. Venezuelans are pawns too, but they have no King. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 19:07, July 28, 2012 (UTC) That's not really something Americans would do, and I find it highly implausible that you use paws and "slaves" in not the strictest sense of the word. Try to put yourself in those shoes and think how it will really play out. America doesn't just enter Venezuela and kill everyone. If those figures are right, Venezuela would have surrendered ages ago. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:47, July 28, 2012 (UTC) You forget Texas is nothing like America. Texas is more like "FOR THE GOOD OF THE PEOPLE" and America is more like "FOR THE OIL." I am only sending what needs to be sent to Venezuela, because Venezuela isn't that hard to beat. And the militia is not made up of slaves, they are people who volunteered from Texas and Venezuela. Trust me, there is still some pro-American sentiment in Venezuela. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:14, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't care: 1,347 Texan fatalities 69,447 Venezuelan fatalities Am I the only one who is seeing a problem with this? Those figures indicate the Venezuelans are fighting with sticks and you are fighting with lasers and two-inch thick armor plating on your soldiers. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:16, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Is it good now? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) If you don't mind me interjecting, MC to the Venezuelans your not America, Everett is. Additionally, the venezueleans aren't the Iraqis. Their better trained, better equipped, and highly motivated. Not as good as Huria or Texas, but enough to make any invasion bleed your country out like nobody's business. Huria pulled out before the real fighting took place, your now fighting a country that had some time to prepare for your attack. I like Texas a lot, so I'm just being real about the issue. When I invaded Brazil, I didn't pull an Everett and have 12 deaths for every 50,000 enemy killed. I lost half a million men, and I took it as it was. Texas will need to do the same for the sake of realism. No other way around it, unless you build a drone army that is. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 01:21, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, now it is 1-2. For every Texan/Duchy soldier who died 2 Venezuelans died. ARE YOU NOT AMUSED? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:27, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I am not amused. But, I am somewhat satisfied. Make it 1-5 or 6. I respect the training of the Texan military. Make it 1-2 or 3 for the Royal Venezueleans. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 01:34, July 29, 2012 (UTC) It's better but not satisfactory. Put them in at least 20,000 deaths of each other. That, or have Venezuela surrender before too many people die. It's not cool treating blanks like this. :( -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 10:37, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Vote for Super Warmonkey 2012. Advocate for blank rights and freedoms. He'll fight for you! --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 13:55, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Yep. This is part of my pro-history campaign versus the pro-disconnecters. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:04, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Well, you will find that I am pro-history. The stupidity that most of recent FW history was shaped by Brazil means that we will be working rather hard to fix everything. Haidalla and Gwachum would still be alive, Huria and Everett are just very unhappy with each other, and no one has any reason to hate Huria. Good for me, but bad for revision. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:27, July 29, 2012 (UTC)